


New Outfit

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Day 1: Armor, F/F, fefemslashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beruka is reluctant to replace the old armor Camilla gave her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Outfit

Beruka wasn’t sure what Camilla was up to, but it was obvious that it wasn’t going to end well for her when she walked into Camilla’s room and saw her naked. Camilla’s usual armor was thrown on the bed, and she was in front of the mirror, turning and inspecting herself curiously.

 

Beruka was used to seeing Camilla naked, they had been courting for a year, but the inspecting was a bit odd. Camilla noticed Beruka’s reflection, then smiled at her in the mirror. “There you are, dear,” Camilla chirped. “I was beginning to think I’d have to drag you here!”

 

“Lady Camilla, what exactly is this about?” Beruka picked up a piece of Camilla’s armor off of the bed, and smiled a little. She remembered when Camilla had first hired her and Camilla gave Beruka her own armor. Beruka wasn’t sure what to think about wearing Camilla’s hand-me-downs, but after a while, she grew to cherish it, and grew very wary of anyone who suggested she become anything other than a wyvern rider. 

 

Camilla turned around and faced Beruka. “I was wondering if I should get some new armor, and what type would be the best. I haven’t worn anything full-body in so long, I’m not sure how well I’d fare with it.” Camilla looked over at the bed and saw Beruka’s hand hovering over the black hunks of metal spread across her sheets. “Oh, do you like it? Why, I think you’d look absolutely fantastic in it! You seem to fit the armor I gave you so long ago, I thought that you would want this old get-up as well.”

 

A flush coated Beruka’s cheeks. She was in no way calling her liege immodest or anything else, but… “It’s a bit too revealing for my tastes, Lady Camilla,” Beruka admitted, averting her eyes. 

 

Camilla simply chuckled. “Aw, you won’t accept my gift? Why, I must admit, I’m a bit offended! Not to mention, I was  _ so _ looking forward to seeing you in it…”

 

“I’ll try it on if you’re that eager, but I’m not wearing it into battle,” Beruka grumbled. “Besides, I...I like what I have now.”

 

“Don’t you think it’s time to replace it, though? The general wear-and-tear can-”

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do that. You gave it to me, and...it means a lot to me,” Beruka said. Although the new armor would be a gift as well, the armor that Camilla had first given her was also symbolic to her. It signified the start of a partnership, the beginning of Beruka’s undying loyalty to Camilla. There was no way Beruka would give it up or stop wearing it. “Please understand.”

 

“Beruka, Beruka, calm down,” Camilla said quickly. “I definitely won’t twist your arm about it! I might not even get new armor anyway. You know how indecisive I can be about these sorts of things.”

 

“...Yes, of course.” Beruka hung her head a little; she had gotten a bit defensive over something hypothetical. She actually scared herself a little bit, being so attached to an object. However, there was no way she would wear something else. Just as Camilla counted on Beruka to protect her, in a way, Beruka counted on Camilla to do the same.


End file.
